Abby Covers for Sarah
by chelsea1234
Summary: Sarah is seventeen and living with Tim and Abby. She suspended for ditching school and Abby covers for her with Tim.Will contain spanking in later chapters. McAbby
1. Chapter 1

In this story Sarah is 17 and staying with Tim and Abby while she finishes high school. Her parents are overseas. Tim is acting as her legal guardian.

Chapter I

"Please Abby! Please!" Sarah pleaded. "He won't understand. You know he won't." He'll ground me and make my life miserable. He doesn't know what it's like to make mistakes. It was always so easy for him to do everything right. Mom and Dad didn't leave him. Tim always had their attention." Tears streamed down Sarah's face.

Abby had a really bad feeling about this but she did feel sorry for Sarah. She hadn't been an angel herself when she was young. Besides she only had a suspension for three days, that shouldn't be too hard to hide. Everybody ditches school sometimes. Besides, Sarah was right about one thing. She doubted that Tim ever had ditched school.

This might just be an opportunity to build Sarah's trust. If she treated her like an adult she was sure she would do the right thing in the future. Then there would be no need for Tim to find out. Anyway, what was the point of worrying Tim about this if she could handle it. It would be taking a load off his shoulders really. Abby looked into Sarah's pleading eyes and she just couldn't let her down. She loved her like her own sister.

"O.K Sarah I'll tell you what. I'll give you just one chance. I'll sign this note and I won't tell Tim. But this is a one time thing. You can't get into any more trouble. I'm trusting you to act like an adult and do the right thing. Tim's gonna kill me if he finds out. Actually he'll probably kill both of us. Me first because I'm supposed to be the adult."

As she said those words she mustn't have been listening or she would have heard what a bad idea this sounded.

Oh thank you ,thankyou, thankyou Abs I knew I could rely on you. You won't regret this I promise! Abby returned Sarah's hugs and kisses and was pleased to make the young girl so happy but she felt kinda bad about deceiving Tim. Even though she was probably just saving him some worry she had a sneaking suspicion he wouldn't see it that way if he found out.

She signed the note putting her cell phone number as a contact number just to cover all her bases. Alarm bells were starting to ring but it was too late to do much about that now.

She had to make sure Tim didn't find out. "Sarah you'll have to get up every morning for the next few days and get ready like your going to school. Then you'll have to come back here when the coast is clear. Then you stay here. You can't do anything that'll make your brother suspicious." As she was saying this Abby felt sick. She was REALLY thinking. This is bad. Really BAD. I'm encouraging a kid to lie. What the hell am I doing?

Still, as she looked at Sarah's face she couldn't disappoint her. When Abby tells someone she's gong to do something she does it. "While you're home on suspension, you're not to leave the house. No friends visiting and no television. You catch up on all the work you missed while you weren't at school. As well as all the extra work they have given you for the next three days. Clear?"

"I promise Abs!" Thankyou so so so much.

Just at that moment they both heard Tim's key in the door. They looked at each other and then at him. "Hey girls," he said kissing Abby and giving Sarah a hug. "How was your day?"

"Good" "Ok" they answered at the same time. Sarah drifted off to her bedroom mumbling something about having to study, quietly leaving Abby to handle the details.

"How come you left early today Abs?" Tim asked casually.

"I forgot that Sarah had a dentist appointment." Abby fibbed, convincingly she hoped. It was only a white lie wasn't it?

"How'd it go?" he asked studying Abby's face. She didn't seem quite herself. "You OK? You seem a bit off."

"I'm fine but I have a bit of a headache, I think I'll go and lay down. Can you fix something for you and Sarah?" she asked.

"Sure" he said looking at her with concern. "Can I get you anything? Did you take something for your headache?"

"No I'm fine. I took something already. I just need some sleep."and with that she kissed Tim and went off to bed quietly.

Tim stood staring after her. What's wrong with this picture? He felt like he'd just entered another dimension. Sarah went in her room to study without being hounded. Abby's in bed at (looking at his watch) 8.15 because she's tired. Abby's never tired. Somethings goin on around here. His head hurt though to even imagine what it might be.

Later that night while she curled up in front of a sleeping Tim, Abby stared out into the darkness. Sleep just wasn't happening no matter how hard she tried. She loved laying with Tim liked this. His arm protectively around her, his breath on the back of her neck. Always so loving and caring.

Abby had never really lied to Tim. In one night , in one conversation, she had told more lies than she could ever remember telling. To the one person she could trust and who trusted her .

What had she done.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter II

The next day dawned and Abby was feeling a little bit better. After all she wasn't a wallower was she? She'd made a decision and she'd have to stick by it.

Sarah and Abby had breakfast together while Tim was in the shower. "Abs I'm sor…" She started to apologise again but Abby put a hand up to stop her. "Let's never speak of this again! Just for god sake behave and remember the plan."

"What plan Abs?" Tim asked cheerfully.

"Oh nothing important, just a study plan I worked out with Sarah." she lied again. As she hurried out of the room her mind was whirling. Shit! I'm even getting good at lying. What the hell's wrong with me. She finished dressing and doing her make up in record time and told Tim she'd be waiting in the car.

Tim thought this was a bit strange but hugged Sarah good bye and followed Abby to the car. "Are you sure you're feeling Ok? You're really not acting like yourself." he said as he climbed into the car.

"Will you just lay off McGee! I said I was fine! Abby retorted defensively. Tim just stared at her in disbelief. "I'm sorry Tim, I really am fine. Ok?" She kissed him lightly and turned the music on as a distraction. It seemed to work because in no time they were pulling into NCIS headquarters and things began to feel like normal again. Sort of. Although Abby was starting to think that things would never be normal again.

She was sitting reflecting on just this when the elevator dinged and Ziva came into her lab. "Are you ok?.... Abby?" she prompted. "Abby please tell me! I'm starting to be really worried about you."

Abby just stared at her and then the dam burst!. "I've done something terrible! And I've lied to Tim and I told Sarah it was ok to lie to Tim" and with that she started to sob! She poured the whole tale out to Ziva who just sat with her mouth open. "Ok Ziva" she said as she sucked in and blew out a big breath "This is the part where you tell me that everything is gonna be ok, that I was just protecting Sarah….."

Ziva stopped her mid sentence. "But Abby, I can't. You did a very wrong thing. You must tell McGee now! Please Abby you cannot keep this from him."

"I can't tell him. I promised Sarah. I can't break a promise. Please Ziva you can't tell him. You won't will you ? I just needed someone to talk to." Abby pleaded, much the same as Sarah had pleaded with her. Although Abby also had mascara running all down her face which made her look even more vulnerable.

"Of course I won't tell on you but you should tell yourself Abby." With that she gave her an awkward hug and returned to the bullpen very worried and not really knowing what she should do. However she knew that Abby was right. A promise is a promise. It didn't make it any easier though to look Tim in the face. She just hoped that Sarah would be able to stay out of trouble.

The next few days went over thankfully without a hitch and before long Sarah had gone back to school and Tim seemed none the wiser. They had gotten away with it. Thank god! Abby didn't feel any sense of victory in all this though. She still felt guilty about deceiving Tim.

On the other hand Sarah was feeling quite invincible! As the weeks went on everything seemed to be forgotten. She really didn't intend to ditch school again but it just kind of happened. None of her friends were going. She couldn't be expected to go and sit by herself could she? Anyway who would notice if it was just one day? Sarah didn't want to make trouble between Tim and Abby but she knew that could never really happen. Her brother adored Abby. That she was sure of.

A few hours later found her back at home with her friends. She didn't see any harm. Abby and Tim wouldn't be home for ages. Her friends would be long gone by then.

Unfortunately, Sarah didn't have as much control over her friends as she thought. When they started getting beers out of the fridge and lighting up cigarettes she nearly had a fit. But it was too late. Before she knew what was happening more kids had arrived bringing more beer with them. Music was blaring and Abby's cd's were strewn all over the floor. Food and drinks were being mushed into the carpet and people were playing on Tim's computer. Sarah didn't know what to do.

Around the same time Tim was receiving a very fateful call at NCIS. At his startled "That can't be right!" Tony, Gibbs and especially Ziva popped their heads up from their desks. They couldn't help but overhear Tim's side of the conversation.

"Thirty three students all absent today ?....... Yes I understand that, but why such a long suspension….. She's hasn't ever been suspended before……. When was that? I would remember something as important as ….."

Then it all started to click into place. Abby being so quiet and distant. Sarah studying extra hard all of a sudden…. "Could you just tell me who's signature was on the slip?.... Thank you I'll deal with it from here…….I really am terribly sorry..... Yes we'll all be there for the appointment tomorrow. Thanks again. "

Tim uncharacteristically slammed the phone down and stalked to the elevator. As soon as the doors closed Ziva picked up the phone and hit the speed dial to Abby's lab.

"Abby HE KNOWS." she whispered desperately into the phone and then hung up. As she looked up Tony and Gibbs were both glaring at her with their arms crossed. "I did NOTHING" she blurted out.

TBC

Sorry to leave it there but I had to cut it off somewhere. Thanks for reading.


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you to everyone for the kind reviews. They really do help.

Chapter III

"How much of this story do you know about Zi-VA?" Tony asked . Gibbs stood stock still waiting for the answer impatiently.

"Pretty much all I think. Except for whatever it is that Sarah has done now." She said in a matter of fact tone.

"And you didn't think you should tell McGee WHY?" Tony said incredulously.

"Because I PROMISED ABBY! She was UPSET! Ziva could not understand how this seemed to be some how turning around to be her fault.

"I think you need to tell us the whole story here Ziva." Tony said confused.

Gibbs spoke up finally "ZIVA! Just tell us what the hell happened. NOW! And don't leave anything out!

In the elevator, Tim hit the emergency stop button. Breathe, Breathe! He told himself. There has to be a reasonable explanation for why all this was happening.

Sarah was in big trouble! That was a given.

But Abby had LIED to him. Not once or twice. Not even lies of omission. Big blatant lies and lots of them. Straight to his face. Why would she do that?

Oh Sarah was in a lot of trouble but Abby was in more trouble than she could ever imagine. He had a good mind to turn her over his knee right then and there when he got to her lab..

In the lab Abby hung up the phone and went into full panic mode. She was pacing up and down talking to herself and wringing her hands. Part of the reason she was so distraught was that she was finally going to have to look Tim in the eyes and admit to what she'd done. The other reason was that she felt bad for Sarah. She was really gonna be in trouble now. Before she could finish collecting her thoughts though the elevator dinged and it was too late.

At Tim and Abby's apartment Sarah had given up. She couldn't do this anymore. Deciding that the only thing she could do was to finally ask for help, she weighed up her options.

She could ring Tim……..ah no. Abby……maybe. Gibbs? ……no he was just plain scary. Ziva ……..another maybe. As she heard something smash in the other room she was forced to make a quick decision. The perfect choice. Tony. If anybody would understand this mess it would be Tony.

Just as Ziva was getting to the end of the story Tony's cell rang. This time it was Gibbs and Ziva listening to a one sided conversation. "Sarah, slow down honey I can't understand a word your saying. Are they your friends? How many? Is there much damage to the apartment?"

As soon as he heard that Gibbs took over "Ziva! Get Tim and Abby!" "Tony tell her we'll be right there! Hang up and get the car!"

As Tim came out of the elevator he came face to face with Abby. For the first time in a while she looked him directly in the eye . With tears welling up in her own eyes she wailed 'I'm sorry Timmy! I'm so sorry! It just got so out of hand and I couldn't stop it and I couldn't fix it."

"What did Abigail?" he said calmly.

"Ummm, I know you know. I mean I know you know about Sarah."

"Abby you lied to me! A LOT!" Tim said, frustrated that she didn't seem to get what SHE had done.

"I KNOW!" she shouted. "I GET IT."

"ARE YOU GETTING ATTITUDE WITH ME?" Tim bellowed astounded.

Abby took a breath and tried to calm down. "No! I didn't mean to shout it's just that of course I know I lied to you. Well obviously. I mean it's not obvious that I would lie to you but obvious that I already did. Not that I think that's ok because I know it's not but…"

"Abby stop!" Tim said in a calmer voice. "You're not making a lot of sense. I need to know WHY you lied to me!"

" I promised Sarah." She said immediately.

"Not good enough Abby!" he shook his head at the feeble excuse.

"Tim?"

"Yes Abby."

"Will you ever forgive me?"

"Yes. But Abby? You are so gonna get it when we get home!" and with that he lifted her skirt and seeing that she was wearing her usual thong gave her one god almighty smack that left an angry red handprint across both cheeks.

Abby screeched "OWWWW McGEE" and then stopped. Ziva was standing there looking embarrassed. They were so caught up that neither of them heard the elevator or noticed her exit from it.

"I am sorry to ..ah …interrupt but there is a problem at your apartment. I think it is something to do with Sarah and some friends. Gibbs says we are all going there now."

"But she's at school! She must be! She promised me she wouldn't ditch anymore." Abby said stunned.

Tim just rolled his eyes at her.

"Apparently, some promises are ok to be broken." Tim replied sarcastically. "Come on." he said taking Abby's hand "Let's go and see what my other naughty girl has done now!"

When they arrived at Tim and Abby's building, the racket could be heard from the street. To make matters worse a police car was just pulling up. Gibbs went over and spoke quietly to them flashing his badge and pointing towards Tim explaining that it was his apartment and that they would handle it.

They decided the quickest way to clear the apartment of junior miscreants would be with a major scare. When they burst through the door with their guns in the air screaming "Freeze NCIS!" you could have heard a pin drop. As they put their guns away Gibbs yelled "Everyone who doesn't want to be arrested give your name to either Special agent David or Special agent Dinozzo then GET OUT!" The panicked kids rushed to do as they were told so they could scramble away to safety.

While their friends were taking care of emptying the apartment Tim and Abby were surveying the damage. This was going to be a BIG cleanup! Sarah trailed behind them crying. "I'm so sorry! I never meant for this to happen." When Abby didn't stop to comfort her she got desperate. "I'm so so so sorry Abby it was only gonna be one more day and…."

Abby cut her off. "You promised!" she hissed so quietly that nobody but Tim and Sarah heard her.

When Abby's eyes lit on her precious cd's she sat on the floor and gathered them all to her while tears streamed down her face. This broke Sarah's heart. She sat on the floor next to Abby and hugged her knees to her chest and cried even harder.

By now the last of Sarah's so called friends had left and Gibbs ,Tony and Ziva stood surveying what was left to be done. They were speechless at the devastation of the room. Tony was the first to speak while he glanced at Abby and Sarah. "What a mess!" seemingly stating the obvious but not really talking about he party mess.

Tim now took a big breath to prepare himself for the daunting task ahead of them. "Guys could I have a minute alone with the girls please." Nodding they all made themselves scarce by going to the kitchen to gather some cleaning supplies.

Tim faced Abby and Sarah. "Right I'm gonna tell you two what's gonna happen. You are both in a heap of trouble but we're gonna have to save that till later. I can't begin to fathom what you were thinking, either of you" he said pointedly glaring at Abby. "But you're not going to sit around here crying over a mess that you both helped make, while our friends clean up." He put up his hand to stop Abby as she started to object. "I know you didn't make THIS mess but you did contribute because if you had TOLD me in the first place none of this would have happened." He clapped his hands together loudly which made them jump. "What are we still sitting on the floor for ladies. START CLEANING!..... NOW!" He set them moving with a sharp smack to the backside each. Abby moved off quickly while Sarah just stared at her brother in shock. "I said MOVE!" he yelled landing a harder smack this time. She moved.

Tony , Gibbs and Ziva tried hard not to laugh at the sudden flurry of cleaning that was happening. Tony looked at Ziva. " You know your not totally blameless either don't you."

"I was only trying to help Abby." She said

"That worked out well I see."he said with a slight smirk.

"Hmmm." was her only reply.

"I think you better get out there and help them. Don't you?" and before she could answer he spun her around and landed three hard smacks to her bottom and gave her a push towards the others.

Ziva turned with a glare towards Tony ready to retaliate, when she caught Gibbs crossed arms and raised eyebrow.

" Alright!" she huffed and stomped out to join the others.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Abby Covers for Sarah Chapter IV

After several hours of cleaning, the apartment was nearly back to normal. Tim had asked everyone to stay for pizza as a thankyou for all their help. While they were waiting for the pizza to arrive Tim and Tony took all the bags of trash downstairs.

Abby and Ziva were unloading the last load of dishes and glasses from the dishwasher. Sarah was setting the table for dinner. The atmosphere was subdued to say the least.

Gibbs thought he would take the opportunity to have a chat with the girls. Just a chat. Although he would like nothing better at the moment than to take his belt to all three of them, he didn't think it was his place.

Gibbs had seen big changes in Tim lately. He was more confident and mature. It was important to Gibbs to tell the girls how lucky they were to have Tim. Although Tim would point out to them where they had gone wrong in no uncertain terms he was sure, he was too modest to blow his own trumpet so to speak.

"Abby! Ziva ! Sarah !" Gibbs called from the other room. "A word !"

"Shit!" Abby and Ziva both said at the same time looking at each other. Sarah didn't say anything she just followed the older women into the living room where Gibbs was waiting. He motioned for them all to take a seat on the couch.

Abby was discretely checking out his hands. He didn't have a paddle and his belt was still on, that was a plus. She glanced at Ziva who was looking at her also. She was having the same thoughts. This didn't go unnoticed by Gibbs. He hid a smile as he spoke.

"I'm not going to spank you if that's what your worried about, I think I'll leave that up to Tim and Tony this time."

Abby looked relieved after all it was no surprise to her that Tim was going to spank her. A spanking from Gibbs wouldn't have changed that. She didn't want to double up, that was for sure.

"Tony doesn't spank me!" Ziva said matter of factly.

"Tim doesn't spank me either!" Sarah said "And he wouldn't do that to Abby !"

This time Gibbs did actually smile. "Yeh, well you girls go with that if it that's what you think. But that's not what I want to talk to you about. Do you people know exactly how much you've hurt Tim? He doesn't deserve this."

"Abby, has Tim always been good to you? She nodded . "Ever given you a reason to truly be scared of him?" She shook her head . "Done anything to make you think that he might abuse or mistreat Sarah?"

"No Bossman" she said quietly.

"Then WHY IN HELL DID YOU THINK YOU HAD TO LIE TO HIM!?" Gibbs bellowed.

"I don't know" Abby said barely above a whisper.

"Sarah, Tim been a good brother to you?" She nodded. " Ever mistreat you?" She shook her head. "Did you want to move overseas with your parents?" She shook her head no. "Do you think that Tim had to take you in?" She shook her head. "Why do you think he did that. Moved you in with him and Abby . Got a bigger place close to your school?" Nothing . "Answer me Sarah!"

"To make me happy I guess." she said in a small voice.

"So why would you think that he punishes you to make you miserable?" Gibbs asked her in a gentler tone.

"He doesn't" she said.

"Exactly!"

"Ziva."

"Yes Gibbs."

"Tim a good friend to you, a good team mate?" he asked.

"Yes Gibbs."

"He have your six?"

"Yes Gibbs."

"Ever lied to you?"

"No Gibbs but I didn't lie."

"Yes you did Ziva! When you leave something out, that's the same as lying. Tim thought everything was alright. With his sister and with Abby and you knew it wasn't. You should have told him. That's what a good friend does."

"That's all I wanted to say. Think next time about the people you affect when you make decisions." He walked into the kitchen and scanned the fridge to see if any of the brat's had left a beer.

While they were getting rid of the trash Tim said to Tony, "Can I ask you a question?"

"Shoot Probie."

"This morning when I went down to see Abby after the school rang, did Ziva tip her off that I was coming?"

"Yeh she did."

"How did she know?"

"Abs told her."

"When. Like how long had she known?"

"A while. I'm sorry man if I'd have known earlier I would have made sure she told you, I swear. I only found out after she tipped Abby off that you had found out."

"Just checking." he said "I wanted a bit of background before I talk to Abby."

"Mmmm" is all Tony said. What he was thinking was that Ziva should have talked to him about it.

While this conversation was going on downstairs Abby, Ziva and Sarah were just sitting silence until Gibbs poked his head through the door.

"Well come on get on with it!" he barked and they jumped up and went back to their tasks.

A little while later they were all eating, drinking and talking but the mood in the place was anything but festive. They were all just too tired , preoccupied with their thoughts and just plain drained to make the effort. So after the meal was finished and cleared away Gibbs Tony and Ziva made to leave. Tim walked them down to their cars.

"I just wanted to thank you guys again. Honestly I don't know what I would have done today without your help." Ziva was already inside the car unable to look McGee in the eye she felt so guilty. Gibbs just smiled and Tony laughed.

"It was actually quite funny when you look back, it reminded me of all the frat parties I used to have." Gibbs slapped him in the back of the head.

"You were in COLLEGE !!" he said ."Sarah is seventeen!"

Tim motioned to Ziva to wind down the window. " Thanks Ziva for your help with the cleaning."

"Your welcome." she replied politely.

"Oh but Ziva ? ……. You ever keep information from me about my family again I'll spank you as well as Tony!"

" Tony... doesn't... spank... me!" she said slowly hoping everyone would get it.

Tony just looked at her with a huge menacing grin and said "I do now!" and drove off leaving Ziva sitting next to him with her mouth open too stunned to speak.

Gibbs wished Tim luck and laughed all the way to his car.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

Thankyou all so much for your reviews. I really appreciate it.

Chapter V

Tim entered the apartment with renewed vigour. He had already forgiven Sarah and Abby. Hell he loved them. Nothing could change that. But he wasn't a saint. He was pissed. The question was….. who was first!

When he came into the living room he found two very contrite girls staring at the television not speaking at all. They both looked up at him in expectation of the lecture they were sure he was going to deliver. Tim banged off the television and spoke.

"What the hell were you thinking !" Sarah and Abby looked at each other not really sure who he was referring to. "BOTH OF YOU!" he shouted making them jump. As they both started to gabble on at the same time, not really making any sense, he put his hand up to stop them. "This isn't going to work. I'll have to talk to you separately."

"But , I'll tell you this for starters. Your both grounded for a month."

"You, he said pointing to Sarah, will go to school and then you will come straight to the office and stay with one of us until we come home. That starts after your TWO WEEK SUSPENSION which you got for ditching school TODAY!"

"You, Tim said pointing this time to Abby will go only to work and come home. You may take your lunch or order in but you are not to leave the office while you are there unless it's for work. Clear?" he asked both of them this time.

"TIIIMMM!!" Sarah yelled "A MONTH, you're kidding right?"

"No I'm not kidding Sarah and that's just for starters! Are we clear? " he asked again.

"YES" she answered grumpily.

" Good. Now go and get ready for bed and I'll be in soon." Sarah stomped off in a huff.

"Abby? Are you clear." he asked again.

She said nothing but her eyes flashed. This was new and it wasn't going to happen she thought!

"ANSWER ME!" Tim said raising his voice.

"I am not a teenager and I will NOT BE TREATED LIKE ONE. SO McGEE, NO! I'M NOT CLEAR!"

Tim got his face very close to Abby's and returned her defiant glare "You are in NO POSITION to argue Abigail! You WILL do as you're told!"

Abby said nothing at first but continued to glare as she slowly raised the middle finger on her right hand showing him her smiley face tattoo and flipping him the bird as she tilted her head to the side and broke into a cheeky grin. "Make me McGee!"

That was it ! Tim grabbed her arm and dragged her to her feet. "Ooooohh I intend to Abby, I've been waiting all day!" With that landed a very hard spank on her ass, followed by many more heavy smacks.

That probably wasn't very smart Abby thought as she tried to dance away from Tim's hard spanks.

He was attempting to manoeuvre her to the bedroom but she was dancing around him in circles as she attempted to get away from Tim's hard hand. If he wasn't so pissed at her Tim would have seen the funny side but his sense of humor seemed to have left him for the moment.

In the end he gave up trying to drag her and he tucked Abby under his arm and marched into the bedroom and dumped her over his knee. Ignoring Abby's rather obscene yelling he raised her skirt and landed at least another ten hard smacks before he stood them up and propelled her into the corner.

Quietly now Tim said "I want you to think Abby, about what your role is in this family. I need to go and deal with Sarah now but when I come back we'll talk." And he walked away.

"Talk my ASS!" Abby said in a pouty voice when he'd left the room."More like talk TO my ass you mean" she muttered as she tried to rub the sting out.

Tim knocked on Sarah's door. "Come in!" she said not exactly graciously.

Sitting on the bed Tim spoke first. "Ok . What happened? Start at the beginning and don't leave anything out."

"Well I guess I ditched school and….."

"You guess or you did?"

"I did. I ditched school with my friends and we got caught at the mall. Security called the school. So we got suspended for three days and they gave us a note to get signed by our parents/ guardians whatever."

"I'm assuming that's where Abby comes in?"

Sarah nodded. "I didn't wanna be grounded so I begged Abby to sign the note and not tell you. So she did, but she punished me herself."

This made Tim smile to himself but he hid it as he asked "Oh really, how?"

"She said I had to stay at home , not watch tv and I had to catch up on all my work."

"Harsh!!!" Tim said sarcastically. "So you manipulated Abby with guilt, to talk her into covering for you?"

"I guess."

Tim took a deep breath. "How did I manage to not notice that you were at home instead of school?"

"We had a plan. I had to sneak out and pretend to go to school and then come back after you'd gone."

"So you conspired together to lie to me?"

"Guess so."

"You guess so or you did?"

"I did. We did. Whatever!"

"Watch your attitude Sarah ! What happened today?"

"None of my friends were going to school. None of them. I couldn't just go by myself. So I suggested that we come here but I didn't ask everyone they just came anyway and then they made a mess and I didn't know what to do, so I rang Tony."

"Why did you pick Tony to call?" this had Tim intrigued.

Sarah hesitated....."Because I thought he would understand...... and....... I thought he might be able to fix it without saying anything."

"Again with the manipulation Sarah?"

"I guess."

If he heard "I guess" one more time Tim was going to scream!

"Sarah? You need to choose better friends."

" Ok, I've heard enough. Come stand here." he said pointing to a spot in front of him.

"WHY?" Sarah said now panicking

"Because I'm going to spank you."

"Now Sarah." He said when she didn't move.

Slowly she stood in front of him and gasped when he pulled her over his knee. Tim wasted no time landing hard smacks on her pyjama clad bottom. "You will not cut school again!" he started lecturing as he spanked. "You will not manipulate Abby or anyone else into covering for you….smack smack SMACK. You will tell me if your in trouble….Smack smack SMACK. You will never lie to me again smack smack SMACK.

Sarah was wailing! Nobody had ever spanked her before and she didn't know it was possible that your ass could actually burn so much . Tim stopped the lecture and finished the spanking with a dozen more hard swats..Then he pulled his little sister up into a hug as she continued to sob.

"I'm sooo sorry Tim" she said, still sobbing .

"Your forgiven" Tim said but Sarah cried harder than ever. " Something else wrong?" Tim asked starting to worry.

"Umm I broke a promise to Abby…. I promised her I wouldn't ditch school again and I did and her c……d's got wrecked and…." She tried to explain between sobs. "Do you think she's gonna want me to stay here? Will she forgive me?"

Tim smiled and hugged her. "This is our Abs we're talking about here. She has a bigger heart than anyone I've ever met. She loves you. She loves both of us. Of course she'll forgive you. Look, if it'll make you feel better I'll send her in soon and you can ask her yourself AND apologise. I just need to have a talk to her first."

"About that," she said in a cheerier mood now "all those noises I heard out there before. Did you SPANK ABBY?"

"None of your business miss." He said leaving her with a kiss on the cheek and a smack on her bottom.

Geez Tim thought as he made his way back to his and Abby's room, I'm going to have to ice my hand before this night's over.

Meanwhile over at the Dinozzo/ David residence.

"Go and get ready for bed Ziva and I'll join you shortly . It's high time we had a little chat."

"I BEG YOUR PARDON! WE WILL NOT BE HAVING THIS CHAT TONY! YOU WILL NOT SPANK ME!" Ziva stated very loudly knowing exactly what he was getting at.

"AHH ..Yes I will." Tony said quietly but determined.

"I WOULD LIKE TO SEE YOU TRY!" Ziva shouted as loudly as before.

"I don't need to try."

"What do you mean you don't need to try?"

"I'm going to spank you and you aren't going to stop me. You wanna know why?"

"I am interested in why you THINK I'm going to let you spank me."

"Because YOU LOVE me Ziva and I LOVE YOU and you did the wrong thing. We're in a relationship and you kept stuff from me. That's the same as lying. A breach of trust."

Ziva could think of nothing to say to that as he spun her around and sent her off with a hard smack to her butt. "Harah!"she muttered to herself.

"What was that Sweet cheeks? I heard that!"

"I said "SHIT! in hebrew!"

Tony chuckled.

TBC

I'm so sorry to leave it there but I had to cut it somewhere. Tell me what you think! Thanks for reading :)


	6. Chapter 6

Abby Covers for Sarah Chapter VI

Tim walked into the bedroom to find Abby still standing in the corner where he had left her. She looked different though. Her defiance was gone. As he came up next to her he found she had tears streaming down her face. He took her hand and led her over to the bed where he pulled her into a hug.

Abby wasn't scared of a spanking .Tim knew this. She didn't like it (for punishment anyway) and nearly always put up a fight but she wasn't scared. Knowing what HAD upset her was hearing Sarah getting spanked.

He turned her to look at him "Sarah's fine." he said gently. "She even has her sass back." Tim said with a smile.

"Really? She doesn't blame me?" she said brightening up.

"Why would she blame you?"

"Because if I hadn't covered for her things probably wouldn't have gotten this bad." she said lowering her head.

"Well you're partly right, but Sarah played her part too. She manipulated you into covering for her. She new she was doing the wrong thing." He was glad she at least understood part of what the problem was.

"Thing is Abs she's a kid she's gonna mess up. That's what kids do. Then they get punished and hopefully they don't do the same thing again. It's up to the adults to make sure they understand what their mistakes are and to teach them."

"I tried Tim!" She said somewhat indignantly. " I did punish her myself!"

"Yeh Abs, I heard about the whole not watching tv thing and the staying inside." He smirked.

"Not hard enough?" she asked.

"You think Abby?" he was battling to hide a grin. "She cut school, AGAIN and brought the whole senior class around here for a party and served them OUR beer and OUR food with a side of cigarettes which they put out on your favourite cd's! You think she got the message?"

"Guess not." She said and he shook his head. Again with the 'guess so' 'guess not' thing.

"What about the 'PLAN' and what you TOLD ME about the 'PLAN'. The whole I just worked out a study plan thing. YOU LIED TO ME! Not once but over and over again. And that little 'PLAN' was like a green light to Sarah that it was ok to lie to me. That shocked me more than anything."

Abby opened her mouth to speak but Tim stopped her. "I know you promised Sarah and I know that you thought you couldn't let her down, but Abs, you never should have made that promise in the first place."

"I told you to think about your place in this family. Have you done that?" Abby nodded.

"Well?" Tim prodded.

"I guess you're sort of the dad and Sarah's the kid and I guess that makes me the mom. Well not really the mom but we look after her and cook for her and do her laundry and go to the school and that kind of stuff but she still has her own mom and dad they just don't live with….."

Tim stopped her again "I can see you got the picture Abs. We can't be her best friends. She has friends. What she needs from us is to show her the right path. Not to run up the wrong one with her." Abby nodded.

"Let's get this over with so we can get some sleep." Tim said

She stood up and let him pull off her skirt and thong and she lay over his knee. By herself. First time for everything!

Tim didn't waste any time as his hand came crashing down in a flurry of stinging spanks which brought tears to her eyes in a couple of minutes. He didn't spank her for long , she was still quite red from their earlier run-ins. Finishing up with a half a dozen spanks to the top of her thighs he stopped. He pulled her into a soothing hug with one hand while he pulled back the bedclothes with the other. Gently he laid her on her tummy while he stroked her back and hair. Thankfully this part of their evening was over.

Across town Ziva was getting ready for bed. What exactly does one wear to get spanked, she thought sarcastically. How did I end up in this mess? I told Abby to tell McGee. She would not. It was not my fault that she did not tell him.

Still, she felt bad for deceiving Tony and she knew he was right. She had done the wrong thing not telling Tim.... Not telling Tony. She had hurt him and she wanted to make that right.

Out in the other room Tony was also thinking. He wasn't really angry. At first he was. Ziva frustrated the hell out of him sometimes. The things he loved about her were the things that also made him crazy.

Her stubbornness. Her bravery. Her smartass attitude and the HEADSLAPPING! What is with the constant HEADSLAPPING? It didn't matter how many times he told her not to do it, she didn't take any notice at all.

Today though, she had crossed the line. She lied to him. Well a lie of omission but where he came from, same thing.

That was it! He was putting his foot down!

As he walked into the bedroom he had to hide a smile. Ziva was half naked and she had at least four pairs of pyjamas laid out on the bed. It looked like she was struggling to decide which ones to wear. Grabbing her hand he pulled her over to the bed.

"Don't worry." he said smirking "You won't be needing them for long." Ziva let out a gasp as she found herself tumbling over Tony's knee.

He brought his hand down with a sharp smack and she screeched something in Hebrew which luckily for her Tony didn't understand.

"What was that ?" he asked.

"I said IT HURTS" she yelled. That's not what she said, but Ziva wasn't stupid and knew it wasn't in her best interest to translate correctly.

As Tony picked up the pace a little he lectured.

"You will not lie to me again."

"You will not cover for Abby or anyone else again or help her to hide stuff from McGee and damn it! You will not SMACK ME IN THE BACK OF THE HEAD!" This didn't have much to do with anything that had happened but hey, you had to take your chances where you could get them.

It wasn't long before she was squirming.

SHIT she thought this really does hurt but she was determined to not show weakness although her resistance was slipping. Tony started on her sit spots……Ow …..OUCH…OW….. That hurt DINOZZO…Please Tony stop……ENOUGH .

I'm sorry! As soon as he heard those words he stopped. She climbed up onto his lap and clung to him. He held her as she cried. As they lay down on the bed together Ziva said softly "I am sorry if I hurt your feelings."

"It's all over now. Just remember no head slapping."

"And Ziva?"

"Yes Tony?"

"I love you!"

"I love you too Tony."

Back at Tim and Abby's they were all finding it hard to sleep. Tim and Abby were cuddling and talking and Sarah was just laying on her tummy staring at the floor.

"I don't think I'm gonna be able to get any sleep Tim until I talk to Sarah. I need to see her face to know that she's really ok."

"Probably couldn't hurt, she was worried that you were mad at her and that you would want to send her back to Mom and Dad."

Abby was horrified. "Why would she think that? I hope you told her that that would never happen."

"Because she broke a promise to you and she cut school and your cd's got ruined. And of course I told her that would never happen."

" She's just a kid. She messed up, I understand that. Geez when I was a kid I…"

"Um Abs? Go and talk to her by all means but it's probably not a good idea to tell her stories about when you were young. No need to put ideas in her head." He chuckled

"Very funny McGee." Abby said punching him in the arm.

Her mother hen instinct took over and she was out of the room in a shot.

Sarah heard a gentle knock on the door... ..."Come in." she called softly.

"Hey." Abby said laying on her tummy next to the young girl. "You Ok?"

"I guess so" she said.

"Anything I can do to help?"

"Not unless you can tear me a new ass." She said smartly.

Tim's right, Abby thought, she does have her sass back.

Abby tried extra hard to control her laugh before she spoke. "Well you did kind of deserve it Hun."

"Spanking is archaic and Tim's not my father and anyway I'm too old!"

"OK, first that's only a matter of opinion. Second, Tim's your guardian which makes him kind of your father and seeing as how we're together it kind of makes me your mother. Thirdly, I'm laying here on my tummy next to you and I'm way older than you!"

"SO HE DID SPANK YOU!"

"OK we're getting right off the subject here. What else is bothering you?"

Silence.

"Tell me Sarah. I can't help you if you don't tell me."

"I don't want you to hate me."

"Hate you. Why would I hate you?"

"Because I got you to lie to Tim and then I broke the promise I made you and I've caused all this trouble between you and Tim and you stuff got wrecked." Sarah burst into tears.

Abby hugged and soothed her, brushing the hair out of her eyes and kissing the top of her head.

"Listen Sarah I'm the adult. Nobody made me lie, I made that decision myself .It was a bad one. I made a mistake and I've paid for it."

Abby continued trying to reassure her. "You broke a promise. It was a mistake and you paid for it."

Now as for there being trouble between Tim and me there isn't any. We're good. We know how to work out our problems and they're not for you to worry about.

What was the last thing? That's right my stuff being wrecked. It's just stuff! No stuff is more important to me than you. I love you and so does Tim. We're a family."

"Abby?"

"Yep?"

"Are we still grounded?" ……Now what Abby would have liked to have said was ' You are butI'd like to see him police me being grounded.'

But what she actually said was "Of course we are." Abby pulled Sarah into a massive hug.

They lay together like that for what seemed like ages but it wasn't long before they were fast asleep.

Tim crept in a little while later to check on them and his eyes misted at the sight of his Abs comforting his baby sister.

He really would have liked to have Abby to himself in there own bed but he couldn't bring himself to disturb them. So he covered them with a blanket and slipped out of the room quietly.

The End

Please review and let me know what you think :)


End file.
